Digital Heart
by Hallow's Eve 88
Summary: After falling under the stress of his job, Kyo decides to play a game he bought a few days earlier. Upon arrival, he finds more meaning to his life then he even hand in the real world.


Kyo sighed to himself as he collapsed on his bed, finally getting a break from working on so many story requests from his company. The only thing he wanted to do now was relax and do what he wanted to do for once. He reached over to his desk, picking up something in each hand. In one hand was an AmuSphere, a white visor-like ring for a person's head that was used for FullDive games. In the other hand he held a new VRMMORPG game he had bought, ALfheim Online. He looked at it for a bit before putting the disk into the Amusphere drive, put it on his head, and lay down. He took a deep breath as he felt the Amusphere powering up before closing his eyes.

"Link start." He said, before his eyes flashed white and several streams of color flew by his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he looked around him to see that he was standing on air in a large black cylindrical room. The walls had electric-blue squares on them that were five times Kyo's height. He looked around for a bit longer before a voice rang out.

"Greetings, player. Welcome to ALfheim Online. To start off, please choose a fairy class." The automated female voice said as nine figures with near-transparent wings on their backs. Kyo watched them cycle through before stopping at one of the nine.

The figure was dressed in a steel-grey tunic with an equipment-filled belt on it. His most noticeable feature, however, was his wings. Each one was designed like industrial metal, transparent and looking like a metal bar with a line down the middle. Each wing had a rounded flat tip with gear teeth placed around it. The wings got a bit narrower towards the back.

Kyo smiled a tiny bit to himself at seeing the fairy, thinking of himself before pointing out at it with his finger. His finger gently touched an invisible wall of sorts, which rippled twice where he had touched before the fairies disappeared.

"Congratulations! You have chosen the Leprechaun class." The voice said again. A flat virtual keyboard appeared in front of Kyo, with the captions above it saying, 'Please enter your username.' Kyo reached out and typed in his name, before pressing Enter as the keyboard disappeared.

"Welcome, Kyo, to ALfheim online! You will now be transported to Leprechaun territory. Enjoy the game!" The voice once again finished as the room Kyo was in broke up into pixels before he found himself falling headfirst through the sky above a large town.

Kyo focused his attention on it and noticed that the town was mostly made out of stone houses, with brown roofs that reminded him of the Middle Ages. He suddenly flipped around so he was standing straight again. The young teen then gently landed on his feet in front of a large granite fountain that seemed to mark the center of the town. Kyo looked around for a bit before walking down the street, looking around before slamming into someone, knocking him back.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going..." Said the girl he had bumped into, holding her pink-haired head. She dusted herself off and got back up smiling. She had a deep red tunic with a matching leather combat skirt on. The girl held out her hand in greeting, smiling.

"Well, my name's Mizore. It's nice to meet you!" She said happily. Kyo shook her hand and kept walking, with Mizore walking beside him "So, are you new?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah, I just joined a few minutes ago." Kyo said in his quiet voice. Mizore smiled happily. "Great! I'm pretty new too. This is only my third day on ALO." She said, before swiping her left hand to open up her menu and sent Kyo a request to join a guild. Kyo looked at Mizore questioningly, to which she gave an innocent smile. Kyo sighed and accepted the request as it disappeared.

"Yay! I know we're gonna be great friends!" Mizore said, giggling as she crossed her arms behind her back and kept walking. Kyo couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm as he followed her.

This game might not be so bad after all...


End file.
